


sunny day

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: sheith smut drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affection, Dry Humping, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Smut, Sunbathing naked, catboy Shiro, catboy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: It's a beautiful day and Keith decides it's perfect for sunbathing naked in the hammock. Shiro very much agrees when he comes home. They're so in love.





	sunny day

**Author's Note:**

> written on my phone in a car. have fun sheith discord it's for you

When Keith woke up it was a beautiful day. The bed next to him was cold and empty and he groaned, unhappy, bit sprawled all over it, burying his face in Shiro's pillow. It smelled of him, like rosemary and mint, and something uniquely Shiro. Keith sighed deeply and burrowed closer, his tail swishing behind him. 

The house was silent and still, his boyfriend already in work and for once, Keith didn't have college. Finishing his Masters had some bright sides, like not needing to be in college every day, which allowed him some lazy days. On days like this Keith just relaxed, maybe cleaned up sometimes, made dinner for his boyfriend to come home to.

He sighed and finally got up, naked and pleasantly aching from the night before. When Keith stepped in front of the mirror, a pleased purr escaped his throat. His hips and thighs were covered in bruises in shapes of big hands and when he glanced at his neck, he was greeted by bitemarks and red marks.

Keith's eyes dilated at the mere memory but he shook himself and got ready, which consisted of taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth. His hair remained a mess and he only put on his favorite, pink briefs and one of Shiro's shirts. It was way too big on him, but Keith loves the smell of it, which made him feel as if his lover was there, cuddling him from behind. He stretched deliciously and quickly made the bed, gazing at it with fond eyes, before making his way to the kitchen. Everything was bright and sunny, their house almost glowing with happiness. Keith smiled gently when the coffee was getting ready, eyeing every part of it. 

They had so many good memories in this home, the halls echoing with their laughter, the bedroom almost infused with their moans and sighs of pleasure and the kitchen booming with the screams from their food fights. It was impossible not to smile when that house became a home, a place where Keith felt safe and happy, where everything was possible only because Shiro was there. 

A phone startled him out of his sappy musings and Keith almost run to it, already knowing who was calling. He smiled widely and answered. 

“Morning Shiro!” he called, his good mood showing immediately. 

_ “Morning baby. I take it you slept well?” _

Keith nodded before realizing that Shiro could see it and confirmed it out loud. 

“It's going to be a good day,” he announced proudly. “It would be better if you could be here, but I'll manage.”

Shiro sighed happily in response and Keith's belly warmed at the thought that he'd made Shiro proud, pleased him. 

_ “That's amazing, Kitten,”  _ he purred.  _ “Work on your thesis and maybe rest a bit? You've been stressed a tired lately. I'll be home earlier than usual and I'll bring our favorite takeout.” _

Keith let out a long rumble in response. 

“Sounds amazing, Takashi. I'll see you later! Love you.”

_ “I love you too, baby.” _

Keith put the phone down and sighed happily, knowing he was grinning like a fool. They'd been together for 3 years now but they both still felt as of they only just fell in love. Maybe they did, maybe they were falling in love every day because Keith definitely felt like that. 

He shook himself out of his musings and finished making breakfast, deciding to eat it near his laptop. There were a few things he still needed to do, even on a free day, but it was nothing big. Shiro had made sure that Keith was keeping a good work schedule, as not to overwhelm himself. It was much healthier for him and he was so so glad that he had a man that cared so much.

It was dangerous to start thinking about Shiro again, so Keith snapped out of it and focused on his work. 

Working in his home, warm and sunny, was so much easier than in a library or in college and Keith found that everything was coming faster and more effortlessly when he was comfortable. He sprawled himself all across the couch and just wrote, working on his thesis. 

Before he knew it, it was 1 pm and Keith stood up to stretch, his ears standing up. He wasn't tired yet, but Shiro's voice came to him, reminding him that breaks were important. Keith smiled and walked back into the kitchen, to get himself a snack as he thought about what to do.

It was still a few hours before Shiro came home, though Keith wasn't sure how many exactly and the sun was so nice…

Keith glanced outside and raised his eyebrows and his ears perked up. That was a nice though and their home was secluded enough that they didn't need to worry about privacy… 

He smirked, finished his food and with a lemonade in hand walked out to the porch. The sun was shining on the dark wood, making it look even more elegant and it was just warm enough to enjoy the sun, without getting overheated. 

Without a second thought, Keith dropped the shirt to the floor and then pushed his briefs as well, deciding he wanted to enjoy the day fully. His tail and ears almost shivered in pleasure as he walked to the hammock. 

It was an art, getting into it without spilling his drink everywhere, but Keith was agile and determined and finally, he settled there, tail swishing with the movement of the hammock. He sipped his lemonade, eyes closed and enjoyed the sun, light breeze making it even more pleasant. 

Keith wasn't sure when he dropped an empty glass to the ground, but after some time he found himself stretched as much as he could, ears down in pleasure, his whole body warm and amazingly lazy, the warmth turning his bones to liquid. It was so relaxing and pleasurable, and the only thing missing was his boyfriend. 

As if on cue, there were steps on the porch and Keith's ears perked up, but he didn't move aside from that. It seemed like too much work, his head was so heavy and Shiro could come closer anyway… 

Suddenly, there was a cool on his warm skin settling on his lower back, making Keith arch into the touch. 

“Takashi!” he called happily, though in a drowsy voice. “Welcome home.”

Shiro let out a deep, happy chuckle and leaned down to kiss his head, Keith's ears twitching at the touch happily. 

“Welcome indeed. You seem awfully comfortable here,” Shiro mentioned and Keith grinned. “Yeah well, I decided that it was a perfect day for some sunbathing. Wanna join me?”

Shiro hummed quietly, looking him over. Keith could only imagine what he looked like, lazy and warm, naked, his tail twitching. Though his boyfriend certainly appreciated.

“I'd love to, but I don't think we can comfortably fit here together. How about we move to the porch? The wood is warm.”

Keith only nodded in reply, not making a single move to actually get there and Shiro laughed. Suddenly, there were two strong arms around him, lifting him to rest against a broad chest. He purred happily and curled into his boyfriend who was, as Keith only noticed, delightfully naked as well. 

Shiro carried him to the porch and slowly lowered them into it, going down first, before letting Keith settled on top of him. He sighed happily and kissed Shiro's neck, his legs around Keith's waist, hands in his hair, petting his ears. Just as he predicted, Shiro dissolved into deep, rumbling purrs and closed eyes, making him smile. 

They stayed silent as Keith pet his boyfriend, but it was already so much better than sunbathing alone. There was sun shining on his back, warming him, and there was a warm, hard body underneath him. The perfect moment really, and they didn't even need to talk. They rarely did, even though Keith loved their talks. 

Slowly, Shiro's hands slid to Keith's ass, already as warm as him, familiar and big. Keith sighed and pushed against that possessive touch, shuddering when his boyfriend grabbed the base of his tail, teasing the sensitive spot. 

“Kashi!” he complained, opening his eyes to meet Shiro's. 

His boyfriend was grinning at him, though his eyes were dark and full of lust. Keith swallowed heavily and pushed even more against his hands, his ass still tender from last night, but not curbing his interest. 

“Yes, baby boy?” Shiro asked with an evil smirk. “Is there something you want?”

Instead of replying, Keith just surged up and kissed his boyfriend deeply, their tongues meeting almost instantly. They melted into each other, warm and lazy, their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle like they had been made to lay like that.

One of Shiro's hands slid to his hip to push them even closer together, the other staying on his ass and just kneading and massaging, rendering Keith almost useless, aside from kissing Shiro. 

They breathed through their noses, both unwilling to part even for a second, and Keith felt complete. The sun was so warm and pleasant against his naked back, Shiro was hard and familiar against him, his lips tasting sweet for some reason, though maybe that was just his imagination.

Nonetheless, Keith felt like purring form the pleasure, almost melting into his lover, bones still liquid, even more so because of the kisses.

There was no hurry to get anywhere, both of them just enjoying the journey, their slow, lazy kisses and gentle hands on sun-warmed skin. At that moment, in their beautiful garden full of plants and flowers, Shiro underneath him with his hands around him, Keith felt on top of the world. This was his life, thanks to some miracle, this was his life and his boyfriend, making out in their beautiful garden. 

Finally, Keith pulled away slightly, his lips feeling tender and bitten, his breath short and ears standing up. He opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend and oh, what a sight he was.

Laying sprawled on the dark wood of their porch, Shiro's hair was messy, long haired-ears also tangled from Keith's fingers, eyes blown wide, almost black with pleasure, dark blush high on his cheeks, lips dark red and bitten from Keith's teeth. A speck of blood was dancing in the corner of his lips, probably from his sharp canines and Keith landed down to lick it up, Shiro gasping at the touch. 

Shiro's hand moved to cup Keith's face, warm as the rest of him and he sighed quietly, turning his head to kiss his palm. Shiro smiled up at him, gentle and so familiar, his eyes dark, even though so lustful.

Keith snorted and kissed him against, rolling his eyes. 

“You're ridiculous,” he snapped playfully and Shiro's eyes widened. 

“What did I do this time?!” he called dramatically, but there was laughter in his eyes. 

Keith didn't grace him with a response, only leaned down again and kissed him deeply, the atmosphere changing suddenly as their tongues met. 

Suddenly, there were teeth and tongues hands wandering all over, their moves still slow and lazy, but with more intent. Keith ground down on Shiro's thigh, his hard cock dragging against his warm skin, and his boyfriend gasped, pushing up into the touch. 

Keith hissed in pleasure, still kissing Shiro as they started to slowly rub against each other, both too preoccupied with kissing and touching to do much more than that. Their bodies were still warm and liquid from the sun, and Keith didn't want to do much more. That was enough, to just rub against his boyfriend's hard, strong thigh as Shiro returned the touch. 

Shiro's hands wandered back to his ass and tail, grabbing it firmly to help him push against his hips and touch. Keith mewled quietly into his mouth but pushed back, his tender ass aching slightly in Shiro's big, strong hands. It felt so good. 

They moved slowly to the completion, only the sun and plants as their witnesses, bodies warm and lazy and so full of pleasure they both felt like bursting. Keith was whining louder and louder, a single mewl escaping here and there and Shiro lapped them all up with his tongue, sharp canines teasing Keith's lips. 

The orgasm was coming like a big tide, warm and threatening to be overwhelming, but when it came, Keith welcomed it would open arms. 

He let out a long whine that turned into a purr at the end, hands clenching on Shiro's shoulders, claws leaving small marks, just as his boyfriend came himself. For a moment, they laid there, panting and spent, their cum painting their stomachs. Keith cuddled up into Shiro's neck, licking up his sweat, feeling his heart hammering.

“That was…something,” Shiro finally spoke, voice hoarse, small shudders running through his body. 

Keith only nodded and didn't move at all aside from his tail, which was swishing lazily in the air. Shiro's own was curled up around his waist, probably also covered in their cum, but Shiro didn't seem to mind, and they would have to take a shower anyway. Keith loved their showers. 

“Good to be home, baby boy,” Shiro muttered finally. 

“Love you, Kashi.”

“I love you too, Keith.”


End file.
